It's Just and Eyedrop!
by Emma-Lynn
Summary: Hermione's got an eye infection and needs a little unwanted help...major flirting on Ron's part and an OOC Hermione!


**It's Just an Eye-drop!**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. They're JKR's. Duh.**

Hermione blinked rapidly and gave a frustrated growl. Ron, who was positioned beside Hermione on the common room couch, looked curiously at her.

"Hermione…you ok?" He asked uncertainly.

"No!" Hermione said aggravated, "My eye is itching really badly, and I'm trying to _read_ and my mother always told me to never rub my eyes if they itch because it'll just make it worse!" She gave another irritated grumble. "I just want to itch it! It's really getting annoying!" Hermione fidgeted in her seat, restraining herself from just lifting her hands and itching her eye.

"Maybe there's something in it? An eyelash maybe?" Ron suggested.

"I don't know," Hermione said wretchedly, "But I can't _stand _it anymore!" She fidgeted in her seat again.

"Here let me- well first stop your fidgeting," Ron said taking Hermione's face in his hands. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Let me see if maybe something's in there."

"You're not going to touch it are you? I can't _stand_ it when things touch my eyes."

"I won't touch it, I promise." He peered into her brown eyes and Hermione was captivated by the deep blue of his own eyes. "I don't see anything," Ron said. Hermione blinked her eyes quickly again. "Stop, blinking for a second," Ron said, Hermione's face still in his hands. Ron gave a soft sharp breath of air into Hermione's eye.

Again, Hermione was captivated by Ron's eyes. Ron stared mesmerized into Hermione's auburn eyes.

"Better?" He asked just above a whisper.

Hermione continued to stare enthralled into Ron's eyes for another moment, before an annoyingly prickly feeling began to form once again behind her eye.

"No!" She said angrily, blinking and turning away. "Arguhh, I don't care I'm itching it!" Hermione said defiantly and began to viciously rub her eye with the palm of her hand.

"Did it help?" Ron asked once Hermione stopped rubbing her eye after a couple minutes, leaving her eye looking red, watery, and irritated.

"While I was itching it yes, but my mother was right," Hermione said annoyed, "now it itches even worse!" Ron offered her a sympathetic smile. "They've been itching all morning and I really can not take it anymore."

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfery?" Ron recommended.

"No, she'll do the same things as you did, or touch my eye and I _hate_ when things touch my eyes!" Hermione repeated.

"She might be able to figure out what's wrong with it." Ron said.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, I'll walk you there."

"No, I don't want to go, ok? I have this thing about my eyes and I don't like anyone or anything near them! Didn't you ever wonder why I never wear eye make-up?"

"Hermione, it could be infected, or it could get worse!"

"No, I'm not going."

"…"

"RONALD PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTINT!" Hermione demanded, pounding at Ron's back and kicking her feet.

"Nope," Ron said hoisting her on his shoulder a little better, "we're going to visit Madam Pomfery." He said as he made his way out of the portrait hole and down the halls.

Hermione continued to flail and yell, causing passersby to look on curiously; some, a little smirk on their faces, others laughing, and some even looked a little bit jealous of the scene before them.

"RONALD, YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOUR MIDDLE NAME!"

"Even _you_ aren't _that _mean Hermione." Said Ron coolly, even though on the inside he was begging her to keep her mouth shut about his middle name. She was the only one outside his family who knew his embarrassing middle name. Not even Harry knew it. _Billius…honestly! Why couldn't his middle name be something normal like Michael or Jacob?_

"AGRUHH, YOU ARE _SO_ LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY WAND RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screeched. Ron chuckled and kicked the Infirmary door open with his foot and carried her right in, not setting her down until he stood before a baffled looking Madam Pomfery.

"What's the problem Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfery asked confusedly.

"I-think there's something-wrong-with her-eye-Madam." Ron explained, struggling against Hermione's attempts of escape.

"There is absolutely, _nothing _wrong with my eye, _Ronald."_ Hermione glared.

"Well let me just check it then." Madam Pomfery said. Hermione gave a defeated sigh, and finally stopped struggling against Ron's restraints. "Good, now open your eyes wide. Ah, yes it defiantly looks irritated. Look up for me, good, now to left, I see…It seems as if you have an eye infection."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"An eye infection." Madam Pomfery repeated, "It's most likely from potion fumes and all that late night reading you do." How _Madam Pomfery _knew she stayed up late to read, Hermione didn't know.

"Great."

"Yes, well, not to worry, all that you have to do is apply these eye drops tw-"

"Eye drops?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, eye drops! Now as I was say-"

"No, no, no, you don't understand, I can't use eye drops, I freak out every time something gets anywhere near my eyes."

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but you don't have a choice! If you don't use these eye drops, the infection could get worse, and you may even go blind, or perhaps have surgery on your eye!"

"I'm not putting any bloody drops in my eyes." Hermione grumbled so only Ron heard her and folded her arms across her chest angrily. Ron smiled at her angry pout and colorful choice of words.

"As I was about to say, you have to apply these eye drops in your irritated eye, twice a day, two drops each time."

Hermione continued to pout, glaring at the eye drops Madam Pomfery was holding out.

"Come on Hermione, would you rather put these little liquid drops in your eye, or have _needles_ in your eye?"

Hermione grumbled something indistinguishable.

Ron took the drops from Madam Pomfery and politely said "Thank you for your help, Madam Pomfery."

Madam Pomfery bustled off happily, murmuring something about _what a nice boy, don't see that too often these days…_

"Come on 'Mione, let's go back to the common room."

"No. Then you'll just make me put those drop in and I am not letting anything touch my eyes!"

"Hermione, isn't it better than it irritating you constantly? Look, your even itching it now!"

"Am not!" Hermione said dropping her hand from her eye and blinking her eyes innocently at Ron.

"Come onnnn 'Mioneee!" Ron pleaded pressing the palm of his hand against the small of Hermione back, sending a wave of tingles through the both of them.

"Fine. But I'm not putting those drops in!"

Ron rolled his eyes and steered Hermione out of the Infirmary, his hand still on her back. Once they reached the common room, Hermione plopped down onto the couch and Ron did the same, eye drops in hand.

"Come on 'Mione, just put them in."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"So what if it touches your eye? Isn't that better than going blind?"

"No."

"You'd rather go blind than put eye drops in?"

"Yes." Said Hermione stubbornly.

"You do realize if you go blind you won't be able to see my handsome face ever day!" Ron joked.

A slight blush crept up Hermione's cheeks. "I'd still be able to see out of one eye!"

"If you don't put them in, I'm going to have to do it by force." Ron stated.

Hermione snorted.

"I'm serious!" Ron said

"You can't _force_ me to put eye drops in, Ronald."

"Can too!"

"Try me." Hermione said dryly.

Ron didn't move or say anything for a few moments and Hermione was just about to come up with a clever _"I told you so"_ line when- "Oh Merlin, Ronald not again! Put me down!"

"Nope, not until you promise you'll put the eye drops in."

"No!"

"Fine, guess you're gonna be up there for a long time then."

"……Fine! I promise I'll put them in, now put me down!"

Ron set Hermione back on her feet and held out the eye drops.

"I had my fingers crossed!" Hermione said quickly before darting away from Ron to the other side of the couch.

"Why you little faker!" Ron exclaimed rushing around the other side the couch as well attempting to catch up to Hermione. Hermione just laughed.

Once again, Ron and Hermione were the center of the common rooms attention. Harry and Ginny who were sitting on the couch in the corner of the common room looked on with amusement as well.

Ron chased Hermione all over the common room until he finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, straddling her waist. He began tickling her sides mercilessly.

"You gonna put the drops in?" He asked as he tickled her.

"N-n-noo!" Hermione laughed.

"You sure?" Ron smiled tickling her faster.

"Yes-ahaha!" Hermione shrieked as Ron reached a particularly ticklish spot on her side. "Ron, st-t-t-opppp!" Hermione struggled through giggles.

"Not until you promise, and you have to really promise, and no crossing counts!"

"F-fineee!"

"Tell me you promise!"

"I Pr-ahaha-omise!"

"Good." Ron said as he stopped tickling her but did not move off her waist. He let her catch her breath as he removed the eye drops from his pocket. He removed the cap and looked at her. "Ready?" He asked.

Hermione's smile faded and was replaced by a look of fear. She shook her head.

""Mione, it's not that bad, see?" Ron said. He dropped a droplet into his own eye, blinked a few times and looked at Hermione. "See?"

"I know, but…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's not that bad, I swear." Ron said.

"Pinky swear?" Hermione asked holding out her pinky.

"Pink swear." Ron said wrapping his pinky around Hermione's. "Ok, just look right at me and I'll drop them in. Two drops. It's not that hard."

"Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." She breathed. She whimpered as Ron moved the eye dropped closer to her eye and grabbed his wrist that was resting against the floor, supporting his weight.

"Just look at me, Hermione, right here." He said gesturing to his eyes.

Hermione did as she was told and was once again lost in the blue of Ron's eyes. He held her gaze as he once again neared the eye dropper towards her eye, attempting to convey some sort of comfort through his eyes. He gently squeezed the eye dropper and a drop fell into Hermione's eye. She flinched a little and made a small noise in the back of her throat but didn't break her gaze with Ron. He squeezed another drop in her eye."Better?" He asked quietly, still staring intently into her eyes.

Hermione nodded, staring back.

Hesitantly, Ron slowly moved his face down to Hermione's, never breaking eye contact.

Hermione's breathing increased but she didn't turn away.

When Ron's lips were an inch away from Hermione's he glanced down at her lips and then back to Hermione's eyes as she closed them. Seeing this as a signal of permission, Ron leaned the rest of the way down and gently pressed his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, and Ron pressed his lips against hers a little harder. Hermione lifted her hand to the back of Ron's head and gently moved her lips as his moved above hers. After another minute or so, Ron pulled back and once more looked into Hermione's eyes.

She granted him a small smile which he returned before pulling him down into another kiss of pure bliss.

Fin

**A/N: Yeah, I realize Hermione is totally OOC…Just a little fic that's been bouncing around in my head for a while and I needed a short break from Beautiful Accident. Please review!**


End file.
